world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090714beauryspor
chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:27 -- CA: Beau approaches Ryspor, and tries to guide him away from the crowd. "Are you alright?"... GT: ~"I'm...better, yeʃ." He grinʃ wryly. "Not attempting to kill my teammateʃ, at the very leaʃt."~ CA: "yes, I do apologize. It was supposed to go a little differently"... GT: ~"No, do not apologize. I dovbt I wovld have been able to ʃhake ʃcarlet'ʃ control any other way."~ CA: "Well, I meant that your clock was supposed to appear so that I could cheat it and ensure an unjust death and a non heroic one"... CA: "I did not expect Libby to arrive, or for your clock to not appear. But at least it ended well"... GT: ~"Yeʃ. That iʃ a bleʃʃing, at the very leaʃt."~ CA: "I still have to ask. You were on the brink of death. Why did you continue to attempt strife with Scarlet?"... GT: ~Hiʃ face darkenʃ. "ʃhe...forced me into ʃomething I have yet to forgive her for. I do not care for her, ʃvffice it to ʃay."~ CA: "What happened... If I can ask?"... GT: ~He heʃitateʃ, before ʃhaking hiʃ head. "Yov cannot."~ CA: "I understand, apologies for prying"... GT: ~"No, it'ʃ fine. Thiʃ iʃ ʃimply ʃomething I cannot divvlge to anyone."~ CA: "Ryspor... do you think people will not forgive me for this? I mean, I did decapitate you"... GT: ~"If they hold a grvdge againʃt yov, I will ʃpeak with them. Yov did what needed to be done."~ CA: "It is not grudges I worry about"... CA: "It is fear. Sorrow. Disappointment"... CA: "What will people think Ryspor? I killed you with no second thought." Tears begin spilling from his eyes. "I am truly heartless, aren't I?"... GT: ~He ʃhakeʃ hiʃ head. "No. Yov are anything bvt heartleʃʃ, Beav Demain. Thiʃ I know to be a fact." ~ CA: "But it doesn't matter anyway. I might as well be heartless. I am already fake. A copy. Not the real thing"... CA: "I was so desperate to not lose Sami again. I-" He chokes over his words as he slams his eyes shut, curling up into a ball. "I'm so sorry"... GT: ~Ryʃpor kneelʃ down and beginʃ rvbbing hiʃ back gently. "It'ʃ all right. I forgive yov. Yov did not kill me, Beav. I am ʃtill very mvch here. In fact, yov ʃaved me, and ʃami aʃ well."~ CA: Beau tries to form some sentnce about how pale the whole conversation is, but is too lost in his own ptsd attack. Just a few small words make it to actual noise form... GT: ~Ryʃpor continveʃ gently rvbbing hiʃ back vntil the attack paʃʃeʃ. "Yov did a very brave thing today, Beav. ʃami liveʃ becavʃe of yovr ʃwift action. Yov ʃaved her."~ CA: Beau gasps for breath, his eyes opening slowly. He kept trying to remind himself that there was no more blood. It disentigrated when Ryspor revived. Sami's corpse is not here, it's just a waking nightmare.... CA: "I... I am weak..."... GT: ~"No," he ʃayʃ firmly. "Yov are ʃtrong."~ CA: "Incorrect... probablilty... zero percent..."... GT: ~"Yov are ʃTRONG, Beav. One of the ʃtrongeʃt w-men I know."~ CA: "No... shut up... it's wrong..."... GT: ~"It iʃ not."~ CA: He clenches his teeth, his eyes hardening with barely restrained anger. "It is incorrect."... GT: ~"Yov may chooʃe to believe what yov chooʃe to believe, I ʃvppoʃe." He ʃighʃ. "I am ʃorry yov had to do that, Beav."~ CA: "You don't understand Ryspor. That... That was only the second time I had ever seen my friend die."... CA: "Sure, we've had people pass during the sessions, but I never saw it happen"... CA: "I've only seen two deaths of a friend. The first was Sami... the second was by my own hand"... CA: "I am becomming a weak murderer Ryspor"... CA: "And it infuriates me"... GT: ~"Oh, Beav." He lookʃ at him ʃadly. "I wiʃh there waʃ ʃomething I covld ʃay to convince yov otherwiʃe."~ CA: He looks up at Ryspor, pure white eyes accented with tears. "This is it, isn't it? This is what my life is going to be"... CA: "If you can even call what I have a life"... CA: "You will all leave the ark for the new session. I will be here, alone"... CA: "I guess that's how it goes hm?"... CA: "I started this game alone. It's only fit I finish it like that too"... GT: ~"We will NOT abandon yov, Beav," he ʃayʃ fiercely.~ CA: "Why? I deserve it"... GT: ~"Becavʃe then WE wovld be the mvrdererʃ. Yov may not be ovr Beav, bvt yov are BEAV. We have had thiʃ converʃation before. Yov are, withovt qveʃtion, one of vʃ. Ovr friend. And only the loweʃt of individvalʃ wovld abandon their friend to rot on an empty ʃhip."~ CA: "No, it is no one's fault, it is simply the truth"... CA: "I cannot leave the bubble. I've already done so much research. It is pretty much garaunteed that my revival is impossible"... GT: ~"Then we will retvrn here. Thiʃ ark haʃ been ovr home for 3 yearʃ already. What iʃ a bit longer to vʃ?"~ CA: "I see... thanks Ryspor... Farewell" Beau stands and heads to the door.... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:41 --